Kizaia Hinokami
|-|Base= |-|Shadow Cloak= |-|Ultra-Shadow Cloak= Summary Kizaia Hinokami is is a 3rd year high-school student. She is the former princess of the Republic of Veltoria, and the inventor of the Zelraider system. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B | 9-B Name: Kizaia Hinokami, Erzknight Princess, Mercedes Riefenschrasen Veltiore Origin: Trample on "Schatten!!" ~Kagefumi no Uta~ Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Zelraider Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts (Is trained in the Hidden Kurushima style of karate), Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense presences and abnormal brainwaves) | Same as before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate imaginary energy and absorb the imaginary energy of Schatten she kills), Intangibility (Is crystallized imaginary energy. Schatten and Zelraiders are both born of the human mind. Being products of the imagination they can't be interacted with), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Schatten and Zelraiders which are made of pure imaginary energy), Paralysis Inducement (Can bind her target to the earth with a magic circle), Magic, Vibration Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Heat Manipulation, Deconstruction (Can disintegrate her targets), Explosion Manipulation, Aura, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting (As a Zelraider she can change how she looks), Telepathy (Zelraiders have the ability to communicate with each other over distances), Spatial Manipulation (Caused a spatial distortion in her clash with Aizaku), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (As a being of crystallized imaginary energy, the laws of physics don't apply to her) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Kizaia is a skilled martial artist) | Wall level (Can make craters in the ground) | Wall level (Superior to before) Speed: Athletic Human (Skilled martial artist) | Supersonic (Reacted to and kicked down multiple missiles. Dodged and deflect multiple bullets) | Supersonic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level (Tanked hits from Schatten and Zelraiders which can destroy walls) | Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee | Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Kizaia is a genius who created the anti-schatten imaginary armor aka the Zelraid System to fight against Schattten who are composed of pure imaginary energy. Was involved in the development of clone technology) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boiling Vibration:' A technique in which she hits her opponent causing where she touches to biol and then bursts into pieces. *'Dart Blade:' A technique which collapses her aura into a single point and launches 6 arrows of light from her chest. *'Heavenly Plunge-Meteor Shower:' A technique in which she shoots high into the air and draws a cross with her feet, creating a magic circle. She then kicks her opponent, encasing them in the magic circle. *'Imaginary Form:' The state in which Schatten and Zelraiders can't interact with regular matter. *'Real Form:' The state in which Schhatten and Zelraiders can interact with regular matter. Schatten and Zelraiders can change the parts of their bodies they want to change, such as the surface of their body to interact with regular matter, however because only the surface of their body is in real form, they don't take damage from attacks. Key: Base | Shadow Cloak | Ultra-Shadow Cloak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Princesses Category:Trample on "Schatten!!" ~Kagefumi no Uta~ Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Space Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls